


Just A Little Brush

by aribakemono



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Yongguk wants it
Relationships: Bang Yongguk/Kim Himchan





	Just A Little Brush

Yongguk wants it.  
  
Himchan has no doubts about it: Yongguk wants to fuck as much as him.  
  
He isn’t a naive virgin teenager who blushes every single time and he definitely isn’t a fool, so he’s fully aware of how Yongguk touches him desperately when they kiss, his hands all over his body, yearning, rubbing every naked piece of his skin. He notices his half-hard erection pressed against his crotch, his lustful glares, and his mouth trying to devour him.  
  
Kim Himchan is the type of person who does whatever he wants whenever he wants, unaffected by other’s opinions or comments.  
  
He wants Bang Yongguk, not only his body but everything related to him.  
  
He wants his deep voice to whisper ‘good night’ on his ear every night; and he wants Yongguk to embrace him when he’s cold. He wants to wake up beside him, close, very close to the heat of his body, and have breakfast together. Himchan craves for enjoying the fame next to his leader, the kind of closeness that allows him to hold his hand and hug him when something is wrong, kiss him after a performance at the backstage or simply brushing his fingers on his hair, smoothly, just because it’s what his heart told him to do. He hankers after intimacy, joking with him, laughing, being best friends and lovers and maybe sometimes enemies. He even wants them to discuss: them getting mad at each other and then do some cheesy, senseless thing to beg the other’s pardon. He wants to kiss him, to fuck him; he’s willing to let Yongguk fuck him as well.  
  
Himchan wants Yongguk in every possible way and the latter certainly loves him too.  
  
But Bang Yongguk doesn’t think the same way.  
  
It was yesterday night, after a tiring day training for their comeback stages next week.  
  
‘Power’ was going to be a success the way their previous songs were or even more, Himchan was sure, but they still needed to do an impeccable comeback on stage. They’ll always have to do, even if they reach the top someday, that’s the main reason they train tirelessly. Nevertheless, it stressed everyone out, and Himchan was aware how tense Yongguk was, always correcting their dance, wanting it to be flawless. He decided he needed some release.  
  
Unfortunately for him, when they got home, after having a shower and dinner and even though they were weary, everybody stayed awake some time watching some childish cartoons on TV.  
  
Himchan, who was willing to be alone with the leader, sat close to Yongguk and put a hand on his knee, naughtily but discreetly, drawing circles on the soft cloth of his pajama, confirming his intentions tonight. He wanted his leader to relax and he knew the way to do it. His hand created a rubbing that wasn’t. It was a soft, ghostly caress which was telling Yongguk he didn’t want to have sex. He wanted to make love, slowly, with no hurries because they had all the night, the following ones and the rest of his lives.  
  
However, Yongguk moved his hand away, blatantly rude. Himchan looked at him, but the other didn’t look back. His eyes were focused on TV, but Himchan knew he was paying attention to what was he doing because of his upset, disgusted face.  
  
Prideful, the younger didn’t say a word and didn’t try anything else; he just turned his gaze to the cartoons, completely baffled. He wanted to talk with the leader, but none of them moved and he certainly wasn’t going to talk about it in front of everybody.  
  
It wasn’t until Daehyun collapsed from exhaustion over the blonde member that all of them decided they needed some rest. It wasn’t too late, fortunately, so they could sleep more. A drowsy Daehyun was guided to their room by Youngjae and they disappeared behind their dorm’s door, minutes before Yongguk and Jongup convinced Junhong it was time to sleep. The little one obeyed immediately when he saw the tiredness on the older’s face, thinking he didn’t want to disturb his hyung.  
  
When they were alone, Himchan didn’t give him any chance to avoid his questioning eyes. He went closer to Yongguk, getting him up against the couch.

  
“What was that?” He asked him, no need to fix what he was talking about; his expression as soft as possible. He was angry and his pride was hurt, but before judging or getting mad, he wanted an explanation. Maybe he just wasn’t in the mood.

  
Yongguk looked at him, completely worn-out. He looked defeated, broken down by some strange determination inside of his eyes.  
  
“I don’t want to have sex. Not this time. Not tonight.” He sighed, deeply as if he was trying to get some heavy thing out of his heart through his breath. Yongguk wasn’t even looking at him, and that made Himchan frown, convinced there were bad news. “Never”.  
  
Himchan froze, too shocked for seconds. “Excuse me?”  
  
This time Yongguk couldn’t hold Himchan’s surprised stare drilling his determinatio. “You heard me” he mumbled, standing up from the couch, wanting –needing- to conclude this conversation. “I just don’t… want to be with you anymore”  
  
Nevertheless, Himchan didn’t want to leave this topic. What was this shit about? Why was everything so sudden? He didn’t want to go to sleep as if nothing was wrong, as if his… -what were they?-, well, as if Yongguk didn’t rejected him. No sex anymore. Ok. But sex wasn’t what mattered. He was sure it wasn’t what Yongguk cared about. There a whole world behind his decision and Himchan had the right to have knowledge about it.  
  
“Can you fucking look at me at least?” Mustering all his strength, Yongguk forced himself to raise his head up and look at him directly, eye to eye. There was an unknown resolution on his gaze, and that made Himchan tremble. “Explain yourself. Clearly” he ordered, crossing his arms and paying attention.  
  
There are things Yongguk has always disliked. He doesn’t like rude people, waking up late and poverty. He dislikes orders too, and talking about his emotions when he’s not on stage, rapping. He hates when Himchan behaves like this, as if Yongguk was an idiot who wasn’t capable to think by himself. It hurts him what he has to say, it hurts him deeply, on the chest, like his words were an ardent arrow stuck in his heart, making it difficult to pump blood to the rest of his body. He lets, even though the pain, this annoying feeling that Himchan’s attitude wakes up inside of himself talk for him.  
  
“I thought I was being clear. I don’t want sex anymore. I don’t need it” He takes a big breath. “I don’t need you”.  
  
He can sense Himchan’s contradictory feelings; he’s sure he can’t decide whether being angry, sad, shocked or everything at the same time. My words hurt me more than you think, Himchan. It’s horrible to see how Himchan’s face breaks down, just a second but his expression remains blank.  
  
Yongguk is prepared to see him turning around and hiding on the room they share. He’s prepared to see his tears, whether they’re from sadness or anger. He’s been thinking about this enough time to build a feeble –he’s aware of how weak his resistance is- wall around his heart.  
  
But he didn’t think Himchan’d kiss him, irate; his lips demanding to open his mouth, obligating him to feel the lust growing inside. He was ordering him with his tongue to accept the fact that he needed Himchan, he needed this, and he has always needed it, even when he didn’t realize it.  
  
If this wasn’t a terrible situation, he’d laugh at himself for forgetting how nagging the younger is.  
  
Himchan grabbed him by the lapels. It shocked him the strength the black-haired one had, and that was an advantage for Himchan because the older couldn’t even try to escape. Yongguk struggled; he didn’t kiss him back even though he was dying for it. It aroused him how rude Himchan’s tongue was: licking his lips, his lips, obligating his own to fight for domination; but he had to withstand the temptation. He had to. It was his duty as B.A.P’s leader.  
  
As soon as Himchan realized Yongguk wasn’t to respond his kiss, he moved away. Yongguk looked at him blankly; his adamant expression was too much for him. Himchan felt petite and humiliated, but above of all, he felt betrayed.  
  
“So now that you got my body, that you fucked me senseless, that you conquered the cold-hearted prince Kim Himchan, you just throw me out as if I was a fucking old doll, saying that you don’t need me?”  
  
Yongguk didn’t even think about it.  
  
“I guess so”


End file.
